


Tonight (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: 9/11, FM Static, M/M, Older works of mine, September 11, Songfic, Tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what we think can protect us will be the one to crush us in the end. When we hide from the world, the world will attack our loved ones and leave us all alone and helpless without that certain person's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (PewdieCry)

"Cry, cry cry. Do you remember?"

I do, Pewds. I do. I remember every detail, every memory clear as glass. A glass that reflects myself. Alone. Most of all, left with the sweetest memories of you and the bitterness of your absence. I just wish you were here with me tonight.

I remember that cursed day. September 11th, 10 days before our special day. It feels sad how the worst day of someone's life can be this close to his best day. You were going to a video game convention and I was left by myself, waiting, all because of this stupid hidden identity, so I sat at home, uneasy, counting every second until you came back to me.

But you never did. The next day, the news was flooded with bombs, detonation, massacre, terrorist...  _death._  At the building where the convention was held.

And tonight, as I lay here all alone, I could only close my eyes and remember that September afternoon: the cool breeze that relaxed my soul, the fresh scent of your familiar aftershave, the soft rustling of the leaves as they fly by the wind and slide down the ashpalt road, and your smile that lit up my world like the lamps on a festival night.

But I open my eyes... and the scene fades away.

"Hey, Pewds. How's it goin' up there? I... I really miss you, y'know. Hey... I love you. Always will. Remember that when I look up at the sky like now, I'm thinking of our memories, of you. (Heck, I'm always thinking of you). I know that up there, you're watching over me, as the stars are holding you on this night of September.

Oh, and one more thing. Since you left, I never told you my answer.

I do, Pewds. I do. I'm already wearing the ring."


End file.
